Freefall
Freefall '''is the first episode of Season 4 of Masters of Sex. It aired on September 11, 2016. Synopsis In the wake of their fallout, Masters and Johnson search for purpose in a world without one another and look to work as their personal lives crash down around them. Libby finds herself alone for the first time since her marriage and discovers some unexpected allies. Plot Betty is struggling to keep the clinic afloat, as Bill and Virginia haven't been seen in about a month. She manages to get by with telling patients excuses such as Bill and Virginia are in traffic or out of town. Virginia, meanwhile, is watching TV coverage of the 1968 Feminist Protest from her lavish Las Vegas hotel room, and Bill is watching the same coverage from a cheap motel in St. Louis. Libby, at her house, enters her closet and throws all of Bill's clothing onto the floor, and later donates them to the salvation army. At a bar at Caesar's Palace, Virginia is enjoying a martini, and she sings and dances with one of the bartenders, before letting him know that she is a sex expert. Bill, meanwhile, is at a bar, discussing with a man his work on sex therapy. After being cut off after having too much to drink, Bill gets into his car and is hit by a car. The next day, Virginia wakes up and gets dressed, after going to bed with the bartender from Caesar's, and demands he get out, claiming that she "misses her husband". Bill ends up before a judge, who claims that Bill has become "a regular" at City Hall, considering the pandering and prostitution charges he has also been accused of. The judge rules that Bill must undergo mandatory AA meetings and will face a suspended license after the accident. Virginia is enjoying another drink at Caesar's, when she overhears a comedian discussing sex. As she listens to the show, she points out that a lot of his information is incorrect. One of the audience members instantly recognizes her, and many ask that she sign their books. Virginia, after having a discussion with an audience member, realizes she could capitalize on her fame. At an AA meeting, Bill meets Louise Bell, who encourages him to keep going to the meetings even though he isn't an alcoholic, as she believes he could benefit from the meetings. She even offers to drive him to and from the meetings. Bill shows up at his old house and finds that his clothes are all missing. Back in Las Vegas, Virginia calls Hugh Hefner, who she wanted as an investor to the clinic previously. Hugh agrees to meet with Virginia and invites her to the Playboy Mansion. Bill goes back to his building, and runs into Libby in the elevator, who says she is going to see her lawyer, Herb Spleeb, and insists that he and her get a divorce. Bill goes to the clinic and encounters Betty as he looks at his old office. She is having a meeting with a client, and Bill agrees to hold the meeting with the Connelly's. It is revealed that Dale Connelly is sexually attracted to ladies' shoes. Libby goes to a group meeting with several feminists, at the advice of her lawyer. While there, Libby finally voices her frustration with Bill, and even removes her bra in protest. Bill is invited to the Playboy Mansion and, looking for clothes, goes to the Salvation Army, where he finds several of his old clothes. He is unable to purchase them again, and instead buys other clothes. Bill goes to the Playboy Mansion, unaware Virginia will be there. He and Virginia meet for the first time in a month, and Virginia is refuses to continue the work together, even though Hugh insists it would be the only way they move forward. Virginia says that they would work together in name only, but the two would have to individually take on separate partners. As per his community service, Bill gives a speech to a local catholic school, and drives home with Louise, saying not to hold her breath that he will change monumentally. Cast Main cast * Michael Sheen as William Masters * Lizzy Caplan as Virginia Johnson * Caitlin FitzGerald as Libby Masters * Annaleigh Ashford as Betty DiMello Reception "Freefall" received positive reviews. Timeline The 1968 Feminist Protest took place in September 1968, so the events of this month must take place within '''September 1968. This, however, wouldn't make much sense, as we're supposed to believe that this episode takes place one month after season three, which ended in 1966 or 1967. That being said, Bill says that Virginia and him have been together for 12 years (they met in 1956), so that would mean they are indeed in 1968 in this episode. Gallery 401 - 1.jpg 401 - 2.jpg 401 - 3.jpg 401 - 4.jpg 401 - 5.jpg 401 - 6.jpg 401 - 7.jpg 401 - 8.jpg 401 - 9.jpg 401 - 10.jpg 401 - 11.jpg 401 - 12.jpg 401 - 13.jpg 401 - 14.jpg 401 - 15.jpg